Ironfrostpudding
by Elephantsandtoasters
Summary: When Tony confesses his love to Loki, the god realises he has to tell the truth. And that means admitting that he has been cheating since the beginning of their relationship. But what is he supposed to do when he loves both of his mortal lovers? Well, Tony can help with that I'm sure.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! Happy birthday to me! Why thank you me, I love my present!**

**So anyway, I'm a huge Frostiron shipper, but I also love Frostpudding, why not take Hannah Montana's advice and get the best of both worlds, literally.**

**No copyright infringement intended. This is a work of fiction and yes, I know you are not supposed to have real person fictions on this site but I'm a rebel. Deal with it. **

**This is a bit of silly smut, with very little plot and quite a few f words. If you like, please review and I may consider a sequel...**

"I- well, I mean..." Tony stammered, not 100% sure of himself at this moment, but then when is anyone ever 100%? The billionaire was a bit of a social piranha at times, soaking it up the next, a brilliant mastermind and a drunken idiot, a superhero and a selfish bastard. But there was one thing everyone agreed upon; Anthony Edward Stark was shit with feelings and he was utter bullcrap at expressing them out loud. "Fuck it, Loki, I love you."

"Tony-?" Loki sounded...shocked? Scared? Tony couldn't quite tell.  
"Listen, I know its kind of sudden and shit, and it's not like I'm the most stable or reliable person ever, hell I mean you'd know that-we've been in a relationship for fucking months." Tony rambled, he seemed to do that when he was nervous, or afraid, or bored, or while working, or just anytime really. "Wait, now it's been more than a couple of months though, hasn't it? Jesus it's been almost a year and a half, can you believe that? A year and a half and I haven't managed to royally fuck this up yet. That's a record, better call Pepper quick, she won't believe it- mind you will all the crap I've pulled over the years I'd be surprised if I could manage to surprise her and -"

His rambling was quickly cut off by a certain God of Mischief pressing his lips against Tony's, pulling a surprised yelp from the man. Loki was, well to be frank he was happy and scared shitless at the same time. Happy because he had found him, the man he would love forever, the man he wanted to grow old with, the man he would never get sick of, the man he never wanted to lie to. Except he had lied to him, still was lying to him, and the man's recent confession had brought into motion an epiphany that was going to, most probably, ruin Loki's life forever.

Tony smiled into the kiss, pushing his love towards their bedroom, toppling him over onto their bed, stripping his God down and fucking him into the mattress. During their rather passionate session of lovemaking (ok, wait no that still sounds wrong in Tony's head, he was not some preteen girl looking for Prince Charming for fuck's sake), Loki declared his love for Tony. As they lay, exhausted on the crumpled bed sheets, Tony with his eyes closed and a stupid smile he couldn't wipe off his face, Loki with his head resting in the nook of the engineer's neck, Tony thought, for once, everything is good, everything is perfect.

As the clutches of sleep wrapped around him though, he felt a sudden coolness on his shoulder, the weight of the God's head no longer present. Keeping it subtle, he moved his head and cracked open an eyelid, seeing as the man he loved waved on a set of track pants and a loose tee-shirt. Loki's hands glowed green and a swirling portal-looking-thing open up in front of him. Loki stepped through with a forlorn expression on his face, giving Tony a sinking feeling in his heart. Moving with as much speed as he could, which incidentally meant he left all grace behind, Tony fell through the swirling green mist just as the doorway closed, leaving his penthouse and all his clothes behind for some small looking flat somewhere.

Hey, maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe this was Loki's place and he was just here to get his things and move them in, right? Right?

"Tomas?" Came the trickster's voice.  
"Loki! Darling I've missed you!"

Well, shit.

That was it for Tony then. He should have known, should have learnt. Trusting people was stupid, he'd done it before and it had brought him nothing but pain, why should it be any different with Loki? Because Loki was a lier that's why, Tony should have known from the beginning. How could he have been such a fucking idiot? The first time he fucking met the man he was trying to take over the world. That should have been a big fucking clue that he wasn't exactly trustworthy.

And now Tony had to deal with the fucking fact that he'd fucking admitted his fucking feelings which made them so much fucking harder to ignore and repress, and how they fuck could Loki have done this? Tony loved him for god's sake, and Loki loved him too, at least that's what he had said, unless that was just as much of a lie as the rest of it.

"Loki? Sweetheart what's the matter?" The other voice, though it still sounded strangely a lot like Loki's was worried now. Tony peeked around the corner and then his brain shut the fuck up and rebooted because this shit just wasn't real. Loki was on the floor crying, wet tears tracking down his face and his almost identical twin was sat there next to him, lightly kissing the tears away and doing his best to comfort the God.

"Tomas, I'm an idiot and a fool and I don't know what to do." Loki sobbed, burying his face in the other man's neck and clutching the front of his shirt like it was his lifeline.  
"Alright, come on then. Let's get you to bed." They moved, still tangled together into another room where Tony heard a lot of shuffling and a few more sobs and wails. Once the noise had calmed down a little, the billionaire decided that the coast was probably clear and he could move out of his little hide-y-hole and get a better look at what was going on in there.

The bedroom was dimly lit and the two men were sat on the bed, Loki shivering slightly tough it had nothing to do with the heating, and his look-alike was softly comforting and reassuring the God.

"Why don't you tell me what has got you in such a state hmm?" He asked kissing Loki gently on the lips.

"Please, please Tomas I need you to listen, promise me you'll listen?" The god was begging, that was new, Tony thought.  
"Alright, I'm here, I'm listening."  
"I-I haven't exactly told you the truth, I never meant to hurt you or or- I've been seeing someone else as well as you-" there, on the other man's face, Tony could see it. The heartbreak, the sadness and betrayal he had felt not five minutes prior, Loki saw it as well. "Just let me explain-" he whimpered as the arms that had previously been comforting him dropped away, as if stung.

"Tonight, he told me he loved me, and Tomas I love him, I love him to ragnarok and back but when he said it, it made me realise that I love you too. Tomas I love with everything I have."  
"Why are you telling me this? Have you told him?" Tomas was apparently as heartbroken as Tony, though finding out that it hadn't all been a lie was of some comfort.  
"No, I- I wanted to tell you first..."  
"Why?"

"Because, Tomas my love, you are so kind and so forgiving, I had hoped you might..understand and you mightn't hate me if I told you first. I don't think I could bare living with myself if you would hate me..." The last part was said in the quietest of whispers.  
"So you were scared this other guy would get angry and leave you if you told him you'd been cheating so you tried to hedge your bets with me first, see if I left you so you still had chance to crawl back to him, pretend nothing was ever wrong?" Tomas spat, the anger apparent in his voice.  
"No! No Tomas I swear it's not like that! I just- I needed to know if you could forgive me? If you could still love me..."

"Jesus, Loki. I can't believe...how long have you been seeing him?"  
"Just as long as I've been with you."  
"So from the start you were lying."  
"I'm sorry Tomas, I'm so sorry. Please, please don't hate me..." Loki sobbed into the pillows, curl upping in on himself as Tomas paced by the window.

Tony watched as the other man stopped, staring intently at the weeping God on his bed, he saw as Tomas's resolved crumbled, his anger dissipated and he moved back in to cuddle with Loki again.  
"Oh, you blind fool. I could never hate you, I love you too much."  
"I love you too, I love-hiccup-"  
"Shhh, shh now you're alright. So, this- other guy- he treats you well, right?" Loki nodded, still attempting to get his breath back under control. "I must admit I don't like the idea of having to share you...will you ever tell him the truth?"  
"I don't know, Tomas. I really don't know what to do..."

Loki still lay sobbing in his lap, Tony watched from the shadows of the doorway. Despite how angry this whole thing made him, he did love the bastard and it hurt that Loki hurt. If that even made any sense. However, Loki had lied, he had cheated and had almost broken Tony's heart -if there was one thing that Tony Stark hated most in the world it was a betrayal- so Tony needed to get his own back somehow, and thanks to his wicked, twisted brain he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Well, if you can't think of anything I'd be happy to share some of my own ideas." He called out, pushing Tom's bedroom door fully open. He was in the perfect place to be able to see Loki's stricken horror and Tom's surprise (which soon after turned into embarrassment when he noticed the billionaire was stark naked).

Loki choked back another sob and spoke in a cracking voice; "Anthony, p-please...I'm sor-" he attempted, however Tony had by then started into the room, placing a finger over the Liesmith's lips and gently shushing him.

Tom looked a bit flustered and lost, not quite sure what the premise to your alternate universes  
lover's other lover showing up in your bedroom at one in the morning.  
"Now, I want handcuffs and a gag," Tony said holding a hand out towards the trickster, green light glowing around his outstretched palm as the god complied with his lovers demands. Soon enough Loki was handcuffed to the headboard and gagged so that not a single word could pass through those gorgeous lips.

Once Tony had finished sorting out the god, he turned to the other presence in the room. Tom was sat staring, as though he still didn't quite believe all that had been happening, lost in the space of his own thoughts.

"Hi, my name's Tony Stark." He greeted, holding a handout for Tom to shake.  
"Tom, Tom Hiddleston. I know who you are." He huffed.  
"So, where exactly are we,Tom? Can I call you Tom? See I just followed him through a portal so-?"  
"You're in a different universe. But geographically you're in London."  
"Different universe?"

"Yeah, it's a little hard to wrap your head around, I know. I'm an actor you see," Tom got up from where he sat next to Tony on the bed and went to fetch a few DVDs. "In my universe, you were never born, nor where pretty much any of the people you know. Instead there are people like me, actors, who play people from your universe as fictional characters in films." He hands over a copy of Avengers and lets it all sink in.

"So here, I'm just a movie character?" Tony asked a little dismayed.  
"Well, actually it started out as a comic book series, and then it got a animated show and games and then it expanded to the movie franchise. "

"Who the hell is that?" The billionaire asked pointing at the first Iron Man movie cover.  
"Oh, that's Colonel Rhodes, they switched actors in the next films though," Tom passed on the second case where Tony saw a recognisable face.

"Huh, so I'm guessing in this universe you're the guy who plays Loki?"  
"Yeah," Tom replied, his enthusiasm dampened as he flicked a look at the god and saw his twisted face.  
"Hey, no. He lied and now he's getting what came to him, don't tell me after all he just told you, that you don't want to make him squirm for a little while." Tony said, calling the actor's attention back to him. Tom conceded his point and they continued their conversation for at least and hour. The two men got to know each other pretty well in that time and seemed comfortable enough around each other. When eventually the subject of Loki came around the pair were at ease enough to talk freely with one another.

"Ha! So that's his system. When he wants to fuck, he comes to you and when he wants to be fucked he comes to me. I suppose it makes sense."  
Tom blushed skittle embarrassed by how open he was being with an almost stranger.  
"You look so sweet when you blush. I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful in my life." Tony mused quietly, taking note of how it makes the actor's cheeks blossom even more. Before he could try to turn his head away, Tony caught the other man's chin in his hands, leaning in close so that he could feel Tom's breath rush across his skin.

"You only say that because I look like Loki." The actor huffed.  
"Maybe," Tony replied, leaning in to catch Tom's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, one of like he hardly ever used seeing as there were so few people who deserved such care and finesse. Tom responded readily to the kiss, pulling the engineer closer and opening his mouth let Tony in. The billionaire in question revelled in this opportunity and guided Tom back down onto the mattress so that he lay just above the panting actor.  
"Then again, maybe not." He smirked, diving in once more to taste that delicious mouth, completely ignoring Loki's own whines and attempted speech.

Tony had the benefit of already being naked, Tom however was still wearing clothes, sexy form fitting clothes, but they presented an unwanted barrier nevertheless. The billionaire hummed into Tom's mouth as he felt light touches from Tom's fingertips brushing slowly up and down his torso. Tom moaned in turn when Tony unbuttoned his shirt and ran his own fingers up the actor's chest.

As they both slowly stripped Tom down, the noises of Loki's protest increased, but the trickster god was ignored in favour of finding a condom and some lube in the nightstand.  
"I have to admit, having sex with fictional characters is a lot more fun than could be anticipated," Tom huffed, breathing heavily.  
"Does this mean I could potentially do myself?" Tony asked, the idea only popping into his head now.  
"I'm not sure, Robert has a wife and kids, besides wouldn't it be a bit weird?"  
"Sweetheart, I don't know who you think you've been fucking because to me you and Loki are as close as it can get without being twins."  
"Humm, I suppose you're right." Tom said grinning mischievously.  
"God, you're sexy."

Leaning down for another kiss, Tony brought his lubed fingers up to Tom's ass, massaging soothingly for a while before he began to press in. Tom's body arched deliciously pressing the two men's erections together and eliciting moans from the both of them.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Tony breathed against the others' neck. Tom could feel the blush burning, he had never been so quick to bed with a person after only just meeting them, and there were very few who would lavish such praise on him as Tony did.

Tony stretched Tom out slowly, with caution, so as not to hurt him. The actor was very sensitive and responded to each and every of Tony's touches. It wasn't soon before Tony removed his fingers and leaned in closer so that he was level with the actor as he pushed in. Tom's face scrunched up at the initial discomfort, biting his lip to stop any embarrassing noises.

The billionaire paused as he bottomed out, letting the other get used to the feeling of him. Tom was grateful for the pause, although he was used to Loki fucking him, Tony was a bit wider, though a little shorter from Tom's point of view.

"Move, please...mmmhn." Tom moaned, and Tony was only too happy to comply.

The actor was moaning shamelessly now, he had given up on trying to hold back when the billionaire seemed to find his prostate almost immediately.  
"Fuck, you're tight. Ah, so good."

Loki shuffled on his side of the bed, muffled noises coming from behind his bonds. The pair ignored him in favour of sucking each other's faces off instead. Now, Tom new Loki was called silver tongue and had experience of a godly kiss, but Tony Stark was something else. The man was well known for being a womaniser and an all around playboy, so he had obviously had experience and he used it well.

Loki was helpless as he watched the two men he loved most in all the universes writhe together, their naked skin on display right in front of him, all the god wanted to do was hold and touch and stroke and kiss and lick and...but it was useless. The bonds were tight and holding him in place, and even if he could gather the concentration to cast a spell to remove them, that would require taking his eyes off of the two men who moved in a moaning, sweaty mess.

Tom's ankles hooked tighter around Tony's back, urging him forward, faster, harder, more. Tony had to break the kiss and buried his head in the actors neck as he pounded into the body beneath him. The actor cried out, his orgasm fast approaching, his muscles spasming around the billionaire deliciously.

Tony moved his hand downwards, softly stroking the actor's sides as it went, going further and further until it reached its destination. Tom let out a soft cry as the hand wrapped around his member, squeezing just so and giving him that oh so needed push over the edge, sending him into spiralling depths as he cried out Tony's name over and over. It was the combination of that and the actor's simply gorgeous face that sent Tony off in turn. Still riding out his high as the other man came down from his.

They were soon collapsed, panting and exhausted and covered in come. But each had a satisfied grin. Just as they leaned in for a soft embrace, Loki made his presence known once more.

"I see you liked the view." Tony teased, noticing the obvious bulge in the trickster's pants.  
"Mmmmphf." The god replied.

Tony smiled, the thought of just leaving the god there to stew in his misery was quite appealing, especially if he wouldn't be able to relieve himself either. However that fantasy was short lived as the actor rose and undid the bindings holding Loki. He had to admit he was slightly disappointed and was about to protest as Loki's gag came off, only to have both his and Loki's sentences abruptly interrupted by a calm and commanding tone.

"You will not speak unless asked to. You will not protest but do exactly as we asked. And you may not relieve yourself. Weather or not you come tonight will be totally controlled by either Tony or myself. Do you understand?" Tom asked.

Loki looked as though he was about to say something, Tom's glare was enough to put a quick end to it however and the trickster god simply shut his mouth and nodded his understanding.

"Right. Now, clean us." Tom commanded, lying back next to Tony and smirking as the god made for the ensuite bathroom. "Ah ah ah. Lick it up."

Tony didn't have to look at the god to know he was scowling, his eyes were instead trained on the face of this beautiful human being. This man whom he would never have even know the existence of if he had not woken up at exactly the right time. And god, was Tony glad he had jumped through that portal.

Leaning in close, he felt Tom's breath fan across his face, and they smiled into the soft kisses and pecks they shared as their god ran his tongue up and down the length of their bodies, erasing the traces of come left behind. He even removed the condom for Tony and put it in the bin by the nightstand.

Once he had finished, Loki didn't exactly know what to do with himself, Tom and Tony were to busy wrapped up in their own little world of soft kisses and gentle caresses that they hardly took notice of the god. Well that just wouldn't do now would it?

Loki decided to strip down, once naked he slid onto the bed making his way between the two mortals and pushing himself in between them.

Tony huffed and Tom rolled his eyes in exasperation. Loki was going to be in for one hell of a night because even if he was the god of mischief, nothing could quite compare to both Tony Stark and Tom Hiddleston at once. It was only in the early hours of the morning, when all three of them had collapsed from utter exhaustion that Loki realised he had been right; these two were going to be the death of him.

Thanks for reading! You guys are lovely ;)


	2. Chapter 2

After their first night of tangled limbs and sexual deviances, the Loki/Tom/Tony threesome became a fairly regular thing. Of corse there were times when it would just be Tony and Loki and times when it was just Tom and Loki (and one particularly fun weekend when Tom was stuck at home 'sick' and Tony had to retreat to his Malibu house because he had left 'important materials and tools' behind that he would need for his next suit upgrade). At the current moment the three men were sprawled over the living room furniture, buck naked, in Tom's apartment after a long night of vigorous shenanigans. It was late into the morning and Tom's phone had been buzzing under the cushion behind Loki's head. The trickster, still tired and too comfortable with Tomas's head resting on his stomach, silences the device it a quick spell and quickly falls back asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke considered himself to be quite a reasonable, patient man. He loved his job and he would not give it up for the world, but right at this moment he was really wishing he didn't have to deal with all this. Tom had had a radio interview scheduled for today and it was supposed to start in twenty minutes. The actor had not been there half an hour beforehand as was agreed, it was best to be prepared and be able to have a little intro and run through of what would happen to minimise any big mess ups or confusions. Normally it wouldn't be so bad, a little traffic can hit anyone at the wrong moment, right? Except Tom hadn't been answering his phone, not when Luke had called two minutes ago, not when he had called ten minutes ago, not when he had called half an hour ago. That was not at all like the man Luke knew. He was hurrying up to the lifts, pressing the button for Tom's floor and cursing the slowness of his ascent. Tom had given Luke a spare key a little while ago, after the man had gone and lost his own, so the man was able to enter on his own after his knocking had proved fruitless. Upon entering the apartment he made his way through the small entrance hall and towards the bedroom through the living room. Upon entering the living room however, the publicist had to stop, screech in horror and cover his eyes while trying to make a hasty retreat. The three naked men suddenly shot up at the sound and blinked their way awake, Tom's eyes widening and his face blushing with embarrassment. "Oh, GOD Tom. That is WAY too much penis for so late in the morning. Why are you not dressed? Why are you not on your way to the interview? Why are you not wearing clothes? Why are there NAKED MEN IN YOUR LIVING ROOM?!" Luke babbled, still in slight shock. Tom grabbed a blanket that had been draped over the back of his sofa and shoved a pillow on the grinning trickster's crotch. "Luke, I'm so sorry. I swear I had an alarm. I-" "Well, hello there. Tom where have you been hiding this one?" Tony jumped in, making the actor turn and give him a slight glare. "Robert?" Luke flustered. "Tom, please tell me you did not have an affair with a married man?" "Um, no...not quite its hard to explain-" "I'm sure I could help with that," Loki murmured into Tom's shoulder as he hugged the man form behind. Luke's eyes widened it what looked like gut wrenching fear as he saw the insane, evil, fictional god Tom played on screen before his very eyes. "Loki, stop it. Not now." Tom shrugged him off, pushing Luke into the kitchen and sitting him on one of the stools there. "Stay right here, I'll be back in five minutes." A few ministers of Luke sitting alone in the kitchen, paralysed by confusion, fear and who the hell knows what else, Tony and Loki wondered in, still naked, and started to make coffee. Tony, sensing the man's discomfort, decided to make a bit of small talk. "Hey, so I'm Tony. Your Tom's publicist thingy right? So, do you know the alternate universe me, by any chance? That Robert guy you mistook me for? I've never really had chance to check, is his wife hot?" Luke's mouth opened and closed, no sounds coming out as he had no idea how to respond. "Tony, dear. You're frightening the man. Why don't we offer him something to drink?" Loki teased, holding out a mug with the most malicious grin on his face. Luke stumbled off of his stool and made a break for the hall where he collided with a now dressed Tom. "Right, come on. We are leaving. Now, right now. Go go go." Luke began to push him out the door as he tried to put as much distance between him and the other men in the apartment. Tom turned back to give them a stern look and said in a harsh tone; "You two are awful. When I get back you are going to regret it." He had meant it as a threat, a signal that he was very displeased and upset with them. But when it's Tony Stark and the God of mischief you can hardly expect things to get through properly. "Oh, yes Tomas. We have been very bad boys." "Very bad. You'll have to punish us." They teased, their voices dripping liquid sex that, despite his displeasure with them, made Tom's trousers a little tighter. Poor Luke looked like he was about to throw up. 


End file.
